


the blood moon is on the rise (a fire burning in my eyes)

by hyengold



Series: a series of fortunate events (my minsung bingo entries!) [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Attempt at Humor, Haunted Houses, How Do I Tag, I'm not sure what else to say, Kinda, Kisses, M/M, Plot Twists, i promise the fic is better than the tags, minho is jisung's sugar daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyengold/pseuds/hyengold
Summary: “Hey guys!” Changbin barges into Chan’s room, waving a flyer in his hand. His arm muscles flex very visibly against the black of his T-shirt. “Do you guys know that amusement park near the orange grove?”“...you mean the amusement park literally called Orange Grove Heights?” Chan replies dryly, from where he’s spinning around on his office chair. His frizzy, bleached hair is even frizzier than usual from the summer heat.Changbin nods, sarcasm flying over his head as he helps himself to a seat on Chan’s beanbag. “Yeah, that one. Apparently they’re having a special this Friday. A haunted house.”or: Jisung punches Minho in the face in a haunted house.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: a series of fortunate events (my minsung bingo entries!) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754233
Comments: 15
Kudos: 198
Collections: MINSUNG BINGO: Round One





	the blood moon is on the rise (a fire burning in my eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from on my way by alan walker, the song has nothing to do with the fic i just thought it sounded nice
> 
> so! next [@minsungbingo](https://twitter.com/minsungbingo) submission !!!! the tropes crossed out with this one are: **amusement parks, plot twists, kisses**. quarantine really doing wonders for my fic productivity right now... by right i'm supposed to be studying for a math "exam" on monday but oh well,, after that is like four weeks of no school so maybe 👀👀 we'll see more additions soon
> 
> originally i wanted to do a 90s au (one of my prompts is different time era) but i remembered homophobia is a Thing,, but the aesthetic still stays. it's not really that serious, i just thought of the idea in the car one day and thought it was hilarious,, i hope you guys will think so too :") enjoy reading!

“Hey guys!” Changbin barges into Chan’s room, waving a flyer in his hand. His arm muscles flex very visibly against the black of his T-shirt. “Do you guys know that amusement park near the orange grove?”

“...you mean the amusement park literally called Orange Grove Heights?” Chan replies dryly, from where he’s spinning around on his office chair. His frizzy, bleached hair is even frizzier than usual from the summer heat.

Changbin nods, sarcasm flying over his head as he helps himself to a seat on Chan’s beanbag. “Yeah, that one. Apparently they’re having a special this Friday. A haunted house.”

Jisung perks up intrigued, from where he’s in the most ridiculous position of the trio: body hanging upside down from Chan’s bed so low it’s nearly sliding down, long, brown hair nearly touching the floor, arms outstretched to hold his phone up to his eyes until his shirt rolls up to reveal his midriff. At this point, Jisung doesn’t even care, because it’s too goddamn hot to care about something as insignificant as decency. “A haunted house?” he asks. “In the middle of _summer_? Shouldn’t they save the scares for, I dunno, scary season?”

“It’s Friday the thirteenth.” Changbin holds the flyer out for the other two to scrutinise, although the font is too tiny for Jisung to see, even with glasses. Still, it doesn’t stop him from squinting. It doesn’t work.

Chan spins to a stop to face Jisung. “Hey, doesn’t your boyfriend work at Orange Grove Heights?”

“Interning,” Jisung corrects. “For his college course in event management. Minho-hyung always brings back the leftover candy whenever the new stock comes in, I think I like his job more than _he_ does.”

“Wait, wait, let me get this straight,” Changbin interrupts, a shit-eating grin spreading on his face. “Basically, you’re saying that, Minho is literally your _sugar daddy_ -” 

Jisung nails him with a pillow, a warm blush spreading on his face. " _Shut up!"_

“You know,” Chan says thoughtfully while Jisung scrambles up from his previous position to leap towards Changbin with ferocious intent, “I think we should go to visit the haunted house this Friday. Maybe invite a few friends.”

“Yeah-” Changbin barely gasps out from where Jisung is practically smothering him with a pillow. “That’s just splendid, but- _oof!_ ” He smacks Jisung away, but he hits back with double the strength. “Could you please- _agh_ ! Maybe get this rabid creature off me first- _hey_!”

Jisung just cackles, and attacks with glee.

“We should invite Felix, he needs more exposure to the horror genre,” Chan continues. “And maybe Hyunjin, he’d probably get a kick out of it.”

Jisung halts his barrage of pillow whacks. “We’re actually going to do this?”

“Sure, why not?” Chan says, already pulling his phone to contact the others. Changbin takes the opportunity to shove Jisung off, who collapses to the ground with an impressive _thud_! “It’ll give us something to do during this god-awful summer, and it’s a perfect bonding activity! This is a great idea.”

* * *

Jisung stops walking. “This was not a great idea.”

"No, you're just a wimp," Hyunjin snorts, then ducks away when Jisung attempts a jab at him, nearly hitting Jeongin, another tagalong, in the process. “You haven’t even seen the building yet, but you’re already quaking in your socks.”

"I dunno guys, I'm kind of agreeing with Jisung here," Felix says with an equal amount of nervousness. He hastily walks towards Jisung, who's been hanging at the back of the group totally not because he's scared, no, impossible. "Tell you what, why don't Jisung and I wait outside, and you guys can go inside and have yourselves a grand time?" 

Seungmin reaches a hand out and snags Felix's arm, making him dramatically flail as the taller boy drags him to a virtual stop. "Well, unlike Jisung here, you brought me along because Past You accurately predicted that Present You would chicken out and therefore brought me along as a failsafe just in case. You're going in, Felix Lee, whether you like it or not." 

"I hate Past Me," Felix whines, looking longingly at Jisung, who only shrugs helplessly.

"Come on, guys," Chan says importunately, "look, the brochure says it's family friendly! It can't be _that_ scary if it can accept kids. Look; just remind yourself that it's all a pretense and you'll be through in no time!" He fixes Jisung with an imploring gaze. Jisung tries hard to resist.

“Scaredy-cat,” Changbin mutters teasingly. Jisung’s resistance gives way to anger.

He huffs and starts marching forward, a scowl on his face. “Fine, whatever! I’m going. It’s all a stupid fake scam anyway.” He stomps a few more paces, then turns back around. “...which way is it again?”

* * *

Jisung can’t help the shiver that runs down his spine. It’s not that the exterior itself is intimidating, no, it’s just too… innocuous. Sure, there’s a giant zombie that’s bulging out from the wall, seemingly breaking through the plaster to reach for any unwitting passerby with its boney, rotting fingers, but the wispy grey hairs on its head are very clearly fake and the blood mottling the craters on its skin shine an artificial red in the bright sunlight. The appearance looks almost harmless… and everyone and their dead grandma knows what they say about appearances.

They can be oh-so-deceiving.

Changbin, however, is on a completely different tangent. “Jesus, just look at that joker,” he sneers. “You expect _that_ sort of nonsense to scare us? It’ll take a whole lot more than that to make _me_ scream.”

Chan just shakes his head, and heads towards the queue, which has grown to a decent size. Seems like they aren't the only ones struck with summer boredom. 

Jisung has to admit that it's an anxious wait, his leg is shaking so much it's starting to ache, but it keeps shaking anyway, because the other option is him curling up into a ball of tears and sobbing his eyes out, which wouldn't be very manly of him. Felix also looks rather uneasy, subtly sticking unnaturally close to Seungmin's side, almost as if seeking protection from the taller. Boy did Jisung want to do the same with Chan, but Changbin and Hyunjin would laugh at him and he can't have that. So he stays put.

Finally, they reach the front of the queue, and the amusement park staff, after informing them of some safety regulations and certifying them healthy enough to enter, lets them through the doors, right under the giant zombie.

Right off the bat it’s a room. There’s shadows and shattered glass and furniture askew, food left half eaten and glasses left half empty. And it’s all covered in _red_ . And it _stinks_.

Chan is leading the squad through the room when a man dashes out from behind a tattered curtain. Jisung sucks in a sharp breath. He runs towards the group, bloodied hands reaching out to grasp Chan’s shirt, gasping desperately into his eyes. “Go,” he rasps out, breathless. “Go, run while you still can!” He shakes Chan fiercely. “They’ve taken everything; the city, my home, my wife! What are you doing here, _go!_ Go before it’s too late!” The group stands there, frozen. Felix is unashamedly clinging to Seungmin now, but he’s not even teasing, just staring blankly at the man. Hyunjin subtly moves closer to Jeongin, Changbin not-so-subtly gravitates towards Chan. Groaning sounds come from somewhere near the vague left. The man’s head whirls towards the sound. He screams, “They’re coming! You’re next!”

And then he scrambles off, back into the shadows.

“Huh,” Chan says, and continues walking forward. Distant screams ring out from the darkness in front of them. 

The next room is a bedroom, once again covered in blood and with that _horrendous_ smell. How did Jisung not smell this from outside again?

“I dunno guys,” Changbin says. “This isn’t so bad-” An earsplitting shriek from under the bed cuts through, making the boys yell. Some _thing_ crawls out from under the bed. A woman, with a lumpy, bloodied face and crazy hair and pale eyes crawls out. With a savage snarl she swipes at the nearest victim- Hyunjin. He instantly leaps back and scrambles against the wall. Jisung realises his arms are coming to wrap around himself. Thudding comes from the wall Hyunjin’s leaning against. Before any of them can react a hand smashes through the wall, grabbing blindly. The boys scream, Hyunjin falls over, they move to the next room.

It’s not a room, it’s a corridor, a horribly _narrow_ and _dark_ corridor, Jisung realises, and it’s full of _bloody hands waiting to grab._ He tries not to look as they walk through, but morbid curiosity propels his gaze and he instantly recoils at the pale eyes and the disgustingly lumpy texture of the faces that hiss back. He emerges from the corridor, back into the light and once he blinks the light out of his eyes-

_Where are my friends._

Breath catches in Jisung’s throat as he spins around wildly, trying to find his friends, _they were just in front of him, surely they couldn’t have gotten far, right?_

_Right._

With shaky legs, Jisung pushes forward.

He’s halfway through what seems to be a hospital scenario, where zombies leap out of mattresses and behind curtains to scare him half to death. Jisung would never admit it, but he’s hanging at the edge of his wits. Each fright pushes him closer to the brink of I Can’t Take This Anymore. He can already see the headlines: _High school junior faints in haunted house from fear. What a coward._

Once he’s gotten over cowering in his own terror and shying away from every noise in the shadows, Jisung hesitantly approaches the next door, senses on high alert for any other possible scares. He eyes the bloodied medical trolley. Unlikely, but still an option-

A hand grips Jisung’s shoulder. Hot breath brushes against Jisung’s ear. A voice growls lowly behind him, and the grasp grows firmer-

Jisung screams, spins around and swings blindly.

* * *

“Ow!”

A very _not_ -zombie-like sound rings in Jisung’s eardrums. A sound that sounds _very_ familiar-

Jisung chances a glance at the perpetrator he just offended, and his eyes widen in absolute _horror_.

“Jesus, give a dude a warning, yeah?” Lee Minho, Jisung’s own _boyfriend_ , with pale eyes and lumpy, bloody skin, rises from his previous pained crouch to shoot Jisung an equally pained smile. Judging from the area he’s tenderly rubbing, Jisung punched him right in the _cheek_.

" _Ohmygod_ ," Jisung blurts out. "Oh my _god_ , hyung, I am _so_ sorry, what the fuck." He rushes to Minho’s side, forgoing his revulsion of the fake blood and prosthetic fake skin to gently cup his boyfriend’s face, regret clouding his expression in the flickering, pale hospital light. “God, I can’t even tell if it’s _actually_ bleeding-”

Minho just laughs and places a mutilated hand on Jisung’s own. “It’s alright, I shouldn’t have done that either. Are _you_ okay? I’ve never seen you so _pale_ before. Why are you even here? You hate horror.”

“Hey,” one of the zombies calls from the busted mattress. He sounds bored. “If you two are gonna make out or something, can you at least do it outside? We’re kind of in a haunted house, if you haven’t noticed.”

Heat floods Jisung’s cheeks. Minho just smirks. “Sorry.” He doesn’t sound sorry, in fact he sounds almost smug. Minho grabs Jisung’s hand, and Jisung’s gotta admit, even though Minho just gave him the scare of the decade, the sweet gesture kind of makes up for it. “My shift’s ending anyway.”

Quickly he leads Jisung to a hidden exit, cleverly concealed by a fake wall, and leads him down the black-walled corridor to fresh air. It’s clearly the back door, because _no one’s_ there, and it occurs to Jisung that Minho might as well be leading him to an axe murderer.

He feels the warmth emanating from Minho’s grip on his hand, and figures he’ll take that chance.

Minho drags Jisung to a nearby tent, where several zombies are emerging, chatting, talking, and drinking coffee. In the darkness they looked absolutely repulsive, but in broad daylight, if Jisung squints he can tell they’re fake. The special effects team must be _good_. Jisung kind of forgot these scarers are nothing but people with ugly makeup on.

Well… almost all the scarers. Minho could never look ugly, even with prosthetic lumpy skin on his face. Speaking of which.

“Hyung?” Minho hums in response. “If you’re interning in event management... why are you a zombie?”

Perhaps not the most tactful Jisung’s been, but something he’s always appreciated about his relationship with Minho is the open communication between them. 

Minho pulls aside the tarp, and Jisung is hit with a wave of air conditioning. Instantly he never ever wants to leave the tent, this forbidden paradise of cool respite, this exclusive privilege only reserved for an elite few. Forget anything about open communication, Jisung’s only in this relationship for the _benefits_!

… so maybe Minho _is_ Jisung’s sugar daddy.

“I volunteered,” Minho replied, waving a greeting to some other actors. “The park brought in professional actors, of course, but they also offered for employees to take part in the fun. It was kind of a whim of the moment thing, you know, have a nice day off relieving stress and scaring the crap out of everyone who passes by.”

Jisung pouts. He never knew this. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I was gonna!” Minho protests. “But you had exams and I didn’t want to disturb you and then we scheduled a date for this Sunday so I figured I’d tell you then. It’s not like I _expected_ you to come or anything!”

“You say that like I’m not friends with the biggest bunch of dumbasses ever,” Jisung grumbles.

“And _you_ say that like you’re not the biggest dumbass of them all,” Minho astutely remarks.

Jisung bristles defensively. “Am _not_ -”

“You punched your own boyfriend in the face,” Minho rebuts.

Jisung feels his face grow hot again. “That’s gonna stick for a while, isn’t it,” he sighs, resigned. Minho looks too smug. Jisung kind of wants to punch that smirk off his lips… with his own lips.

At this point Jisung realises that they are headed for the first aid counter. He instantly perks up with concern. “Oh shit, did I really hit you _that_ hard? You should have _told_ me-”

Minho shoots him a look of confusion, before following his line of sight and bursting out into gentle laughter. “No, no, the registration counter’s right beside the first aid booth. I’m signing out.”

Jisung’s selective vision finally registers the very obvious sign reading _Employee Registration_ next to the large red cross. “Right.” He feels his face turn red again. “I knew that.”

Minho intertwines their fingers together with a smile. “Sure you did.”

The guy at the register counter perks up as Minho approaches. “Hey Minho,” he tosses out. His eyes roam over to Jisung, and widen as Jisung timidly waves hello. “I’m sorry, you’re not allowed-”

“He’s my friend, Jinyoung,” Minho cuts in as he signs the sheet. “ _Boyfriend_ , to be exact.”

Somehow, Jisung’s heart can never stop skipping every time he hears Minho say that.

Jinyoung nods in understanding, mouth spreading into a smile so bright Jisung sincerely thinks it puts the sun to shame. “That’s great, congrats! Though, I gotta say…” his grin turns mischievous, “out of all the hot guys out there, dunno why a cute boy like you would choose to date _Minho_.”

“Ha ha, very funny,” Minho deadpans, throwing the pen at Jinyoung with no force. “Have your stupid pen, and stop hitting on my boyfriend.”

“I’m only dating him because he’s _especially_ hot,” Jisung factually informs Jinyoung.

Upon hearing this, Minho frowns at Jisung. “No more leftover cotton candy for you, Jisungie,” he says sternly, “since you’re only here for my _looks_.”

Jinyoung suddenly chortles, startling the two. “Wait, wait, hold on a second- you’re saying-” he breaks off in another feat of giggles. Jisung feels an incredible surge of dreaded deja vu. Jingyoung gasps for breath. “Minho is your _sugar daddy_?”

The two freeze, Minho from shock, Jisung from embarrassment. Minho reacts first. “Yes,” he replies slyly, “it seems that I _am_ his sugar daddy.” As if it isn’t bad enough, he reaches his hand over, and gives Jisung’s butt a tight squeeze. Jisung wants to cease existence.

As Minho leads Jisung away, leaving behind a still-chuckling Jinyoung, he raises an eyebrow at Jisung, pale eyes sizing Jisung up suggestively. “So, _sugar baby_.”

Jisung wrinkles his nose. “Sorry hyung, not into necrophilia.”

This sends Minho into a fit of laughter, light, tinkling notes sending Jisung’s heart aflutter. Jisung silently huffs. _Damn my inability to stay angry at Minho._

* * *

Even though Jisung had to put up with more sugar daddy jokes, by the time Minho’s back, Jisung’s nearly done with his frappe, purchased with the courtesy of Minho’s employee discount. 

Jisung wordlessly offers the straw. Minho, now barefaced, takes a sip, then settles down by Jisung’s white run-of-the-mill plastic chair. Exaggeratedly he bats his eyelashes at Jisung. “Better, baby?”

Jisung studies the now-familiar face, mock-pondering. “Hmm.” He reaches over and scratches Minho under his chin, like Minho always does with his cats (and Jisung). “Much better.” He stands to his feet, as does Minho. “Shall we?”

The second they exit the tent, a thunderous “ _Han Jisung_!” echoes across the vicinity.

Jisung halts in his tracks. “Hey, guys!” He shoots awkward finger guns at the furious faces before him. “How’s it going.”

“I can’t _believe_ you! You make us run around the park for _half an hour_ in the _burning summer heat_ , trying to find your stupid ass-” Changbin rants.

“-and you were _here_ the entire time, enjoying _air conditioning_ ,” Jeongin breathes out heavily, “for _free_?”

“Um.” Jisung’s brain short circuits. He raises his and Minho’s interlocked hands. “I have a sugar daddy.”

Jeongin studies Jisung’s near-empty Starbucks frappe suspiciously. “Evidently.”

“Called it!” Changbin crows, slapping Hyunjin on the arm in victory and causing the boy to yelp in pain. 

Chan wraps his arm around the shorter boy. “Alright, everyone, I think we’ve had enough fun for one day. How about we call it a day and go home?” Grumbling, the boys obediently turn around and troop off. Jisung and Minho trail behind, Jisung leisurely sipping the rest of his frappe.

“So is _that_ what we are, now,” Minho says, clearly amused.

“You pay me exclusively in candy and Starbucks,” Jisung confirms.

Suddenly, Minho draws closer. Jisung can feel his warm breath caress his face. “What about in kisses?” he murmurs.

“Mmm.” Jisung tilts his head, moving even closer still. He doesn’t even have to think twice. “I’ll consider,” he whispers teasingly against Minho’s lips.

A retching sound makes the two jump apart, caught like deer in the headlights. The rest of the boys are standing in the middle of the carpark, all with equally disgusted expressions. “ _Ew_ ,” Seungmin says.

Minho rolls his eyes. “Look, if y’all _really_ wanted to watch two boys kissing y’all could have just gone onto pornhub dot com, you know. Though,” he quickly wraps an arm around Jisung, drawing him dramatically closer, “if you wanted a show,” his tone turns sultry, “we’d gladly give you one.”

Jisung is quick to squirm out of Minho’s hold. “No, no,” he stammers, giving Minho a dirty look. “We are _not_ going to give you a show.”

“Whatever; you can keep it,” Hyunjin retorts, shuddering. The boys, sufficiently repulsed from the little antic Minho pulled, staunchly turn their backs on the couple once again, and continue walking.

Once Jisung’s sure no one’s looking, he grabs Minho by the collar and pulls him in for a chaste kiss, letting their lips interlock for a few sweet seconds before drawing back. “No one gets to see this but me,” he breathes.

Swiftly, Minho yanks him back in for another, and this time, Jisung stays for much longer.

* * *

“Hey babe,” Minho says over their steak dinner date two days later, “guess what my new contact name for you is.”

Jisung, only paying half attention in favour of being obsessed with watching the carbonated bubbles in his soda, mutters a half-hearted “yeah?”. 

Minho passes his phone to Jisung, who habitually retrieves it. The question only fully processes in his mind when he sees what’s on the screen: **_sugar baby 💝_ **

A dark cloud of anger immediately passes over Jisung’s face. “Oh, the _gall_ of you-” he rapidly types on the keyboard. “How _dare_ you write this, instead of what it truly is.” Huffily, Jisung passes the phone back to Minho.

When Minho peers at the screen again, he lets out a loud guffaw.

 ** _contact name:_** **_sugar baby who also punched my face 💝_**

**Author's Note:**

> idk my brain somehow just hooked onto the idea of the sugar daddy joke and ran away with it. also hints of ot9! it could be a sign of my writing style for other fics yet to be made. we'll see :D 
> 
> side note that i've never ever been in a haunted house before, nor do i ever intend to, so i apologise for any inaccuracies... i'm not afraid of balloons popping or high heights or even creepy crawlies (kinda) but the horror genre... No Thank You. also i wrote the second half in a fit of academically-induced exhaustion (rip my chinese papers) so apologies for the drastic drop in fic quality halfway through. i like to think i'm funny and when i go back and re-read what i wrote it's just completely trash. my brain goes wacky when it's tired lol
> 
> stay safe everyone 💗
> 
> [find me on twitter!](https://twitter.com/straycelestials)


End file.
